The Mage And Phoenix Tears
by Arien Potter
Summary: Harry learns his key to his unknown power and he's been trapped by certain red-head witch.


Summary-Harry learns his key to his unknown power and he's been trapped by certain red-head witch.

Disclaimer-I own only my own ideas any other ideas you come across within the tale owned by other people.

This is more or less a sample to see if the idea is worth it. Which will be completed if only drawn out. The sequel is planned if the story's finished.

The Mage and Phoenix Tears

Chapter I

Setting down his trunk in the smallest bedroom, of number four Privet Drive. The boy known as Harry Potter curled up on his bed and waits for the sleep that will not come.

Lying on his bed, staring at the window. Letters from his friends littered the floor. Not that he had seen them since collecting them from an owl.

A tapping on the window knocked him out of his reverie. Getting up, he went to open his window. Which was undoubtedly another letter going to end up on the floor.

When he opened the curtain he saw a phoenix instead of an owl. Harry quickly opened the window for Fawkes. Then he realized that that it wasn't Fawkes.

Surprised Harry backed up and managed to trip over his chair and land on his back. The phoenix seemed to be giggling as it flew from the window to land on the tipped over chair. Looking up he saw that the magical bird had a letter and a package for him. Opening the letter first, he read.

_Harry, _

_This is Ariena. She is part of the same family as Fawkes. In fact she's a sibling of Fawkes. I know this will come as a shock to you but you are the master of her. Much the same way that I am the master of Fawkes. I hope you don't think I have anything against owls but I believe that Miss Weasley nor Miss Granger has owls of their own. But ultimately the choice is yours. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry's first, second, and third thoughts were. _I have my own phoenix. The Headmaster lost it completely._ His fourth thought was quite different. _The Dursleys will kick her out and me._

Panicking he dropped the box and went over to the door and looked out into the hall. Seeing no one he snapped the door shut and leaned against it.

_Where can I hide her? The wardrobe... no when she burns I'll have to watch her. Send her to the Weasleys... maybe, no I'll like to see her. Maybe-_

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the very phoenix in question when she started to sing. When he looked down he saw the package lying where he dropped it earlier. Opening it he found another letter and a book. Reading the letter.

_Harry, _

_Consider this an early birthday present. I would think that you would find it an interesting read. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Looking at the title, Harry saw _Ancient and Lesser-Known Spells_. _Why would Dumbledore send me a book and much less a book like this_?

_There has to be a reason he sent this book._ Harry thought while flipping through it, as it was mostly the theory behind the spells.

_Well, first thing first. Page one._

Magical Monitoring of Magic  
In order to keep the Magical Society from the attention of Muggles (non-  
magical people); the people in the magical government must be able to  
keep track of who uses what when. Thus when Jonathan Biggs discovered  
such a spell the people were overjoyed.  
  
The little known fact was that he also discovered a spell to shield  
himself from such monitoring. But since the early 18th century, most of  
the children at Hogwarts have heard of such a spell but the spell has  
stayed hidden.  
  
Simply put the spells are the same as the opposite but in reverse. So  
those that with half a wit will understand what that means.  
  
The spell of monitoring is Vigitari, with the wand movements of left,  
downward right, up, and down.  
  
The length of time either of the spells will have depend greatly on the  
base power of the person performing the spell.

_Iratigiv. Sweet Merlin, Dumbledore gave me a spell to go unnoticed by the Ministry._ Harry thought shunned.

Harry brought back to the real world by a pair of oddly colored owls (Blue and plaid) with a letter and a package.

_Partner **Yes Partner**_

_We're decided that to make you a full Partner in the Weasley Wizard Wheezes. **As such for your generous contribution to our cause.**_

_**Also being part of the WWW** we will keep you up to date on all prank material also pranks._

_But we are getting ahead of ourselves. **The list is in with the materials in the box.**_

_According with said orders we have gotten dress robes for the_ _younger ones **but they don't know yet and won't till a dance or such event **but we have had advance warning on such things._

_Fred **and George**  
**Co-Executive Wizards** of The Weasley Wizard Wheezes_

_A Partner. Me. The crazy bastards made me a partner in the their company. At least the pranks this year will be entertaining._

Putting the box away in his trunk and pulling out some parchment, quill, and ink Harry went over to his desk and wrote a quick reply to the twins.

_To the crazy bastards known to themselves as Gred and Forge_

_The two of you have completely lost it._

_With that out of the way I want to thank you both for the gift and spot in your company. By the way what is my job? Would it be ideas and/or the silent partner? Because I may have some ideas that I have gotten from the Marauders. Probably it would by best if I would stay in your room. I mean we wouldn't want people knowing how or where the two of you got the gold._

_I found some thing the two of you would love to get your hands on. Hint- vigil.  
_  
_Harry Potter   
The-Boy-Who-Lived   
Tri-Wizard Tournament Winner of 1994-1995   
Co-Executive Wizard of The Weasley Wizard Wheezes   
Conception Division   
Son of Prongs   
Godson of Padfoot   
Nephew of Moony_

_PS since the two of you wanted to be formal this is it._

After sent the letter Harry looked at his rather odd clock where he could see it was some time around twelve. So he decided that he should crash as tomorrow would be a big day with his relatives.

Waking up to see a plaid owl sitting on his neck forced him into full consciousness.

_WTF? Its just the twins' owl._

_Harry _

_We have a few questions for you. **Actually more then a few.**_

_**One.** You want to be our test subject? **Really?** **Anyways** **don't worry Percy moved to a flat in London. You're to have his room.** Right close to ours._

_Two. **Do you really know the Marauders?**_

_**Three.** Would you care to tell us some your ideas?_

_Four. **Would the fact that only the two of us could read your letter have to do with "Vigil" Harry?**_

_**Five.** Would you care to know that Ron is worrying for his life?_

_**We would also like to introduce you to another of R&D-** our favorite- **and only sister-** Ginevra E. Weasley._

_WWW_

_WWW _

_One. Good._

_Two. Yes._

_Three. In person._

_Four. Yes._

_Five. It would be entertaining. I have my own plans for him and others._

_Six. So Gin's in._

_Seven. Time for breakfast._

_-HP_

Folding and giving the plaid owl the letter left him thinking how to make the biggest impression on the Muggles. Getting an idea he looked at the time and saw that they wouldn't be up for a while. So he went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

When he got to the stove he started to make pancakes using his wand having done the charm when leaving his room. So by the time he was getting done his uncle was sneaking into the kitchen.

"Boy is that real food? If it is give me half and you can have the other," his uncle said.

"Here Uncle Vernon," Harry answered.

"Look Boy a man can't survive on that rabbit food. If you keep getting up early and making a real breakfast you can do what you want most days including _school_ work but only in your room. But if your Aunt finds out about this you will work dawn till dusk and more," Uncle Vernon threatened.

"Yes Uncle, I was washing the dishes as I go," Harry said.

"That was a good idea," Uncle Vernon said while going to take a shower.

When he was out of the room, with a flick a wand the dishes were clean.


End file.
